Piezas
by Fercissa
Summary: Conjuntos. 13ro. Gajes del amor. "Hola, soy Sakura Haruno y mi novio no se quiere casar conmigo."
1. Chapter 1

hiii :)

**¿Dé que trαtα?** Piezases el nombre de mi nuevo conjunto de One Shot's. Espero que seα de vuestro αgrαdo.

**¿Advertenciαs?** Nαh, lenguαje obseno, lime, tαl vez lemmon. Nαdα seguro xD

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto ni compαñiα me pertenecen α mí, si no α Mαsαshi Kishimoto-sαmα, esto es hecho con puro fin ocioso xD

**Summαry:** Entre sus nuevαs responsαbilidαdes estαbα el encontrαr α lα mαdre perfectα, después de todo...¿Qué erα más αdorαble que un hombre soltero con un bebé?

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

Responsαbilidαd pαternα

* * *

-

-

-

El último de los Uchiha sobre Japón

_Ya no lo era más…_

Alguien le había arrebatado el título

_Dulce y ventajosamente…_

Y aunque hacía ya 6 meses de eso

_Aún no se acostumbraba…_

Y menos al cambiarle los pañales.

..×..×..×..×.

-

"**Sasuke…"**

-

Aquellos que se pasaban por el pasillo 7 del supermercado eran capaces de oír el listado de maldiciones y malas palabras que formaban parte del vocabulario de Sasuke Uchiha.

demonios – masculló por cuarta vez - ¿Qué mierda es eso del aloe vera? – se cuestionaba mientras sostenía con su mano derecha un paquete de pañales y con la izquierda cuidaba a la causa de que él estuviera en el pasillo de cuidado materno… un bebé.

_- hey teme, ya cambia de actitud ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste con alguien? ¿Hace 3 semanas no? con razón tan enojado… - dijo en tono burlón un chico rubio con extrañas marcas en el rostro _

_- hmph cállate Naruto – gruñó la persona a un lado suyo – ese no es tu asunto – sentenció un atractivo hombre de ojos y cabello negro que hacían contraste con su piel._

-

"**Nadie siente todo lo pasado más que yo…"**

-

La extrañeza del asunto no pasaba desapercibida para las féminas alrededor. Después de todo… era Sasuke Uchiha y eso no es cualquier cosa. El dirigía el bufete jurídico Uchiha, a sus 27 ya era un gran abogado, agregado a eso, su misteriosa personalidad y perfecta fisiología hacían de él, un ejemplar único.

_- Sasuke… tenemos que hablar… - __susurro una linda mujer de aspecto joven, no mayor a los 19 mientras tomaba al moreno del brazo. _

_- No tenemos nada que hablar – mencionó él, soltándose de su agarre._

_- Si tenemos… Estoy embarazada – finalizó. _

-

"**Ofrezco disculpas por todo…"**

-

Después de tan agobiante momento, por fin había salido de aquel lugar, con las compras hechas y un no muy buen humor encima. Guardó las cosas en la cajuela de su automóvil y sentó a la beba en una silla especial ubicada en el asiento trasero, para después dar marcha sobre la avenida principal.

_- ¿Qué? __– preguntó incrédulamente él, no cabiendo en la información que su cerebro procesaba._

_- No me hagas repetirlo – mencionó ella, con tono molesto._

_- En lo que a mí respecta, Tu estas embarazada, yo utilicé preservativo así que ese bebe no puede ser mío – afirmó Sasuke mirando retadoramente a la figura que tenía enfrente._

_-_

"**En estos momentos debes estar muy enojado…"**

-

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde y de nuevo era el centro de atención, sobre todo de las mujeres, las cuales le observaban con curiosidad y ternura. Había llegado por la entrada de un establecimiento de comida rápida empujando una carriola y cargando sobre su brazo una colorida pañalera rosa.

Después de ordenar, tomó lugar y posicionó el pequeño carrito a un lado, le era divertido observar los gestos de aquella pequeña criatura. Sin duda era una Uchiha. Mantenía muchas de las facciones de Sasuke y hasta el momento había dado muestra de que su personalidad sería extremadamente parecida.

_- ¡Por Kami no puedo creer que digas eso! ¡Si lo es! – exclamó la mujer con indignación en sus palabras._

_- Nadie me lo asegura – dijo el Uchiha con la misma expresión neutra que lo caracterizaba._

_- Tú fuiste el primero… - comentó en voz baja, desviando el rostro, intentando inútilmente ocultar el carmín en su rostro. _

_-_

"**También me disculpo por eso…"**

_-_

La sensación de ser observado no había cesado, eso hizo que se sintiera molesto - ¿acaso no podía observar a _su hija_ en paz? – Alzó la vista en busca del causante de esa sensación topándose con la dueña de unos hermosos orbes color jade en la mesa contigua. Ella sólo sonrío. _– hermosa…_ -

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desde hace 8 meses eres un futuro padre y no me lo habías dicho?! __No me la puedo creer, ¡Sasuke baka será papá! – gritó Naruto, lanzándose sobre el Uchiha para abrazarlo en señal de felicitación._

_- Hmph – refunfuño el ojinegro quitándoselo de encima_

_- Y dime… ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿Se casarán? – cuestionó el otro, cambiando su semblante emocionado a uno serio._

-

"**Pido que cuides de la beba, y que no me busques…"**

-

Desvió su mirada para posarla sobre la carriola, algo olía relativamente mal… y no era _él_. – Maldición – musitó el moreno, tomando a la nena entre sus manos y acercándola a su rostro. Para su desgracia había pasado lo que temía. Y ahora comenzaría a lloriquear. _Y lo hizo_.

_- ¿A que te refieres con que me llegará un cheque mensual? – preguntó confusamente la chica embarazada._

_- A que yo te mantendré a ti y al bebé – respondió él, molesto por la obviedad de la pregunta._

_- Entonces no nos casare- aaaahh – intentó decir, pero una extraña y dolorosa sensación comenzaba a sentirse en su vientre y parte baja._

_- ¿Qué? ¡¿Ya?! - _

-

"**Te la dejo sabiendo que serás un excelente padre…"**

-

Le tomó en brazos e intentó – inútilmente - que dejase de llorar. Agarró la bolsa rosada y se paró, no sabía que hacer. El llanto chillón no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, aunado a eso las molestas miradas de las personas a su alrededor lo hacían exasperarse más – ¿Nunca han visto a un bebe llorar? – se dijo mentalmente. Alguien le hizo reaccionar.

_Tenemos una mujer, aproximadamente 19 años, embarazada, 8 meses, preparar la sala de partos ¡rápido! – gritaba una mujer rubia, con pinta de histérica, la doctora. - _

_- ¿usted es el padre? – cuestionó la misma persona al perplejo Uchiha_

_- Si – dijo el mismo secamente_

_- Entonces, tome… usted entra con nosotros – le esputó, aventándole una bata y un cubre bocas. _

-

"**y yo no estoy listar para tal responsabilidad…"**

-

De nuevo la pelirrosada sonriente lo distraía. – disculpe… ¿me permite ayudarle? – dijo, con voz dulce, señalando a la criatura. Sin saber que responder sólo atinó a asentir con un – hmph – ella tomó la pañalera y a la bebé en brazos, rozando por unos instantes la piel del hombre._ Se estremeció_. Ambos caminaron al otro lado del lugar, el detrás de la chica – espere un momento por favor – expresó señalando la entrada al baño de mujeres.

_Nunca imaginó lo que vería al pasar la entrada del quirófano__, y mucho menos de lo que siguió a eso. Gritos. Todo el rato escuchó los gritos de la mujer que fuertemente le sujetaba la mano, en ese momento estaba naciendo el heredero Uchiha y eso no lo podía poner más orgulloso. Aunque una parte de el se sentía tremendamente asustada. - ¿Sería un buen padre? -._

-

"**Suerte, y gracias por todo**** estos meses. Con cariño, Tsubara…"**

-

Sin saber porque, no le preocupo dejar a su retoño con una completa _extraña._ – mierda, no se la abra… - dijo para sí, preocupado - ¿Y si aquella encantadora mujer era una roba chicos? – pensó, en lo más recóndito de su ser, se acerco a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, cuando giraron de pronto, la perilla antes que él. – Listo – exclamó la persona saliente del servicio, mostrándole el sereno rostro del bebé.

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que desapareció?! –__ exclamaba furiosamente. _

_- Lo sentimos señor Uchiha, esta mañana ya no la encontramos – dijo una de las enfermeras a cargo – pero sobre la cama dejo una carta para usted. – sentenció._

-

"**P.D. Te debo 200 dólares"**

-

La dueña de aquella impecable sonrisa tenía el nombre de Sakura Haruno, después de haberle ayudado a cambiar el sucio pañal, entabló una conversación con ella_. Estaba maravillado_.

La tarde había pasado volando, y ella tenía que partir. – Vamos Uchiha – se decía él, tomando la muñeca de la chica antes de que se fuese. - ¿Después de todo… entre sus nuevas responsabilidades estaba el encontrar una madre perfecta… y para eso, que era más adorable que un hombre soltero con un bebé? - .

_- __Sakura…__ -_

_- ¿Uh? -_

_- ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar con nosotros mañana?... –_

..×..×..×..×.

...Despertar con una cabellera rosada al lado no sería mala idea…

* * *

**F i n (:**

* * *

¿Me dejas un _review_?


	2. Chapter 2

hiii :)

**¿Dé que trαtα?** Piezases el nombre de mi nuevo conjunto de One Shot's. Espero que seα de vuestro αgrαdo.

**¿Advertenciαs?** Nαh, lenguαje obseno, lime, tαl vez lemmon. Nαdα seguro xD

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto ni compαñiα me pertenecen α mí, si no α Mαsαshi Kishimoto-sαmα, esto es hecho con puro fin ocioso xD

**Summαry:** - ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó lα pelirrosαdα - Es unα bienvenidα α "Lα Uchihα" - respondió Sαsuke - ¿Ah si?, entonces me veré en lα necesidαd de dαrte lαs grαciαs α "Lα Hαruno" -

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

A mi modo

* * *

Ya la veía llegar...

Desde que el automóvil negro de Fugaku Uchiha desapareció misteriosamente esta mañana

La veía llegar...

Desde que noto que su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, sonreía más de lo normal

La veía llegar...

Cuando posó sus ojos en la entrada principal y divisó una hilera de hebras rosas asomarse por la puerta.

.

.

- 3…

.

- 2…

.

- 1…

.

.

-¡Sasuke-kuuuuun! –

.

.

Oh mierda… llegó.

-

..×..×..×..×.

-

Era ella, la causante de su creciente hormonal y notable mal humor, ¿Su nombre? Sakura Haruno. No sabía exactamente porque, pero su sola presencia lograba inquietarlo. Hacía dos años la habían enviado a pasar el verano con los Uchiha, dado que era la hija de una de las amigas americanas de Mikoto Uchiha.

Verano, vacaciones y por consiguiente calor. Una mala combinación se pudiera decir. En ese entonces Sakura contaba con 14 años y era molesta, o eso pensaba él a sus 15. Ella se la pasó atosigando a su hermano Itachi. Pasando tiempo con Itachi. Besándose con Itachi. Y eso es más de lo que pudiese soportar.

- Demonios – se dijo mentalmente Sasuke al ver mejor a la figura que se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

Dos años sin verla y ya era una mujer. A excepción de lo rosa de su cabello todo estaría relativamente bien. Y podía sentirlo. Olor a cerezo invadió su nariz y dos cumbres bien desarrolladas presionaron su pecho. - ¡¡Demonios!! – volvió a pensar el menor mientras luchaba por no denotar el aglomerado carmín en su rostro.

- ¡Sasuke-kun te extrañe! – expresó la pelirrosa después de quitársele de encima

- Hmph – expresó éste de forma cortante después de todo ¿Qué más podría decirle?

-

..×..×..×..×.

-

Pasaron varios días y el menor de los Uchiha se la pasaba sacándole la vuelta a cierta chica que insistía en pasarse por la casa en traje de baño. Y no la podía culpar del todo, el calor estaba sofocante y que mejor que refrescarse en la alberca, oh si, Sasuke Uchiha era el único renegado. Hacía caso omiso de las peticiones de la chica por pasar algo de tiempo juntos, y en lugar de darle una respuesta la ignoraba y se metía de nuevo a su habitación.

Al quinto día, la familia había salido dejándolos solos a ellos, entonces él por fin fue visto. Lo vio salir por la puerta de la cocina donde estaba ella, quien, intrigada, lo llamó. Pero como era costumbre no recibió respuesta. La curiosidad la llenó y decidió seguirlo hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa donde se le perdió.

Cuando iba a dar la vuelta para regresar, sintió como otro peso la acorralaba hasta hacer topar su espalda con la pared. Alzó la vista y se topó con el culpable.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sa-ku-ra? – susurró el chico de ojos negros, a una distancia no muy lejana del rostro de la misma y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta prosiguió – Sabes… estos días estuve pensando en cual sería la mejor bienvenida para ti.

- ¿A-ah si? ¿Y cual sería entonces? – cuestionó nerviosa la chica sin apartar la vista de Sasuke

- Esta… - dijo él y sin más se abalanzó sobre los labios de Sakura, quien al principio se mostró tímida, aunque después de sentir la intromisión de una lengua ajena en su boca tomó confianza y hasta con los brazos rodeó el cuello del chico.

Duraron así un rato hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y no era para menos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó la pelirrosada intentando regular su respiración.

- Es una bienvenida a "la Uchiha" – respondió Sasuke, de forma soberbia

- ¿Enserio? Entonces me veré en la necesidad de enseñarte como se dan las gracias a "La Haruno"…-

-

..×..×..×..×.

-

…_Ahhh Sakura__…_

* * *

**F i n (:**

* * *

_nee_ reαlmente no me convenció (como todo lo que últimαmente escribo). Grαciαs α Gααrα-chαn por intentαr αyudαrme xD soy complicαdα x) y α los que leyeron y dejαron review en lα edición pαsαdα (ohhh que profesionαl xD).

αhí lα últimα frαse lα dejo α su imαginαción...

¿Me dejαs un_ review_?


	3. Chapter 3

hiii :)

**¿Dé que trαtα?** Piezas es el nombre de mi nuevo conjunto de One Shot's. Espero que seα de vuestro αgrαdo.

**¿Advertenciαs?** Nαh, lenguαje obseno, lime, tαl vez lemmon. Nαdα seguro xD

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto ni compαñiα me pertenecen α mí, si no α Mαsαshi Kishimoto-sαmα, esto es hecho con puro fin ocioso xD

**Summαry:** Porque lα ideα de perdelo sonαbα αún más bizαrrα que lα de permαnecer αl lαdo de su cuerpo inerte.

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

A mi derechα

* * *

.

.

_- Has vuelto –_

_- H__mph -_

_- ¿Cumpliste tu venganza?-_

_- N__o -_

_- ¿Entonces por que vuelves?__ -_

_- Por una molestia -_

_La primera vez que se vieron luego de 7 años…_

_._

_._

Tirada sobre la tierra haciendo círculos con sus finos y delgados dedos sobre una superficie pálida y lastimada. El rojizo del cielo al atardecer hacía el contraste perfecto con la imagen que se extendía a su alrededor, _excepto si volteaba a su derecha_.

.

.

_- Sasuke-kun – _

- … _-_

_- ¿Bailamos? -_

_- Yo no bailo -_

_- Vamos, no todos los días se festejan los 8 años de mando bajo La Quinta -_

_- Hmph –_

_La primera vez que entrelazaron sus manos…_

_._

_._

Los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar se esparcían a pocos kilómetros de distancia; la quietud que en esos instantes se sentía era suficiente para deducir lo peor. _El fin de la guerra_ _entre Konoha y Akatsuki._

_._

_._

_- ¿Qué… que haces? –_

_- Marco mi territorio – _

_- P-pero –_

_- Shhh –_

_La primera vez que unieron sus labios en un beso…_

_._

_._

¿Fin? Al menos eso se cree, ya no se escuchan los estruendos del Rasengan al impactar ni el quiebre de la superficie por uno que otro golpe de Hokage-Sama. En su lugar hay un grito silencioso de lo que parece ser paz. - ¿Todo tenía que llegar a su fin en algún momento no? incluso nosotros… ¿Cierto Sasuke-kun? -

.

.

_- Sakura… - _

_- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? -_

_- Después de que mate a Itachi… Estaremos juntos para siempre- _

_- ¿Sasuke-kun?_

_Cásate conmigo –_

_La primera vez que hicieron el amor…_

_._

_._

Y entonces maldijo a los Uchiha, y ahora más que nunca los maldecía; a Itachi por arruinarle la vida a él y a él por arruinársela a ella. Incluso después de ese tiempo junto, él aún se daba el lujo de abandonarle, haciéndolo de la manera más cruel y baja. La abandona a sabiendas _que nunca volverá. _

_._

_._

_- No vayas –_

_- Tengo que hacerlo –_

_- Por favor – _

_- Regresaré tengo una promesa que cumplir –_

_La primera vez que se separaron después de un año…_

_._

_._

Esos años de arduo entrenamiento no le sirvieron, al menos eso creía, y por eso maldecía cada vez que tuvo que madrugar para que su maestra no enfureciera, cada vez que sus manos estuvieron vendadas, cada vez que se sentía _inútil_. Porque al final no fue capaz de salvar a la única persona que valía más que su vida. _Él. _Por eso Sakura permanecía ahí, quieta, gastando las últimas reservas de esa emanación verde que salía de sus manos, abrazándose de lo que fuera, la única prueba de que la felicidad si le fue concedida.

.

.

_- Akatsuki planea atacarnos – _

_- Itachi… -_

_- Sasuke-kun… -_

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasará después de que lo mate? –_

_- Sí –_

_- No lo olvides, fue una promesa__ –_

_La primera vez que le mintió…_

_._

_._

Y con la promesa de unir sus vidas para siempre le había dejado partir, ir a los adentros del bosque a enfrentarse a su pasado, mientras su hogar se hundía cada minuto un poco más. Intentó ayudar al ver como los ninjas que marcaban su vida caían, y de verdad lo intentó. Entre más se reducía su chakra y su posibilidad se ayudar, más crecía la incertidumbre de poder perderlo. Entonces le fue a buscar. Encontrándose con lo que fuera el resultado de la vida de un vengador.

.

.

_- He cumplido mi venganza – _

_- Sasuke-kun no… no te atrevas a dejarme –_

_- Lo siento Sakura –_

_- Lo p-prometiste y un Uchiha siempre c-cumple su palabra- _

_- Estaremos juntos__, pero después. No, no gastes tu chakra conmigo –_

_- No te rindas -_

_La última vez que se separaron…_

_._

_._

Ahora sólo tendría que esperar a reencontrarse con él, de todas formas, ya faltaba poco. Porque la idea de perderlo suena aún más bizarra que la de estar al lado de su cuerpo inerte.

.

.

_- Ah y Sakura… -_

_- ¿S-sasuke-kun?_

_- Te amo –_

…A_ vísperas de la primera vez que él le mencionara lo que sentía._

* * *

**F i n (:**

* * *

Como que siempre pongo titulos rαros... lo he notαdo xD como seα.

¿Me dejαs un_ review_?


	4. Chapter 4

hiii :)

**¿Dé que trαtα?** Piezas es el nombre de mi nuevo conjunto de One Shot's. Espero que seα de vuestro αgrαdo.

**¿Advertenciαs?** Nαh, lenguαje obseno, lime, tαl vez lemmon. Nαdα seguro xD

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto ni compαñiα me pertenecen α mí, si no α Mαsαshi Kishimoto-sαmα, esto es hecho con puro fin ocioso xD

**Summαry:** Sαsuke Uchihα no erαun simple chico vulgαr no, el contαbα con un repertorio de rαzones, ¿y eso que mαs dαbα? αhorα su diosα estαbα con ese pulcro y bello vestido blαnco...

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

¿Vulgαr?

* * *

-

- Demonios –

_No__ podía hacer más que maldecir…_

_-_

**Una mala palabra.**

Por cada vez que recordaba su cabello rosa oloroso a cerezos esparcido sobre la suave almohada azul a su lado.

-

- Maldita sea –

_Ni__ dejar de decir su mal vocabulario…_

_-_

**Dos malas palabras.**

Por cada orgasmo habido y sin haber dentro de su – ahora - sofocante habitación.

-

- Carajo –

_Claro, mentalmente__…_

_-_

**Tres malas palabras.**

Ahora por cada gemido que no escucharía nunca más, ni por el calor corporal que sentía al despertar y que ahora ya no estará.

-

- Mierda –

_No fuera a ser que alguien le oyer__a…_

_-_

**Cuatro malas palabras.**

Por cada día que pasaría solo, por cada recuerdo que se perdería con el tiempo, porque, gracias a ella, el había experimentado sentimientos nuevos, cosas que nunca espero y creyó que pudiese sentir.

-

- Joder –

_Ya que e__so sería comprometedor…_

_-_

**Cinco malas palabras.**

Por mostrarse tan falso, impotente y traidor, mientras escuchaba los sollozos de alegría de tres mujeres usando el mismo vestido en tono _rosa_ al otro extremo.

-

- Patrañas –

_Estando en la casa de dios__..._

_-_

**Seis malas palabras.**

Todo eso y permanecía ahí al lado de su mejor amigo, quien al parecer, también había descubierto esos nuevos sentimientos por si mismo de la mano de _ella_.

-

-

-

Exacto, Sasuke Uchiha no era un simple chico vulgαr, no, el contaba con un repertorio de razones. Pero y eso,

¿Ahora qué más daba?

Su diosa estaba envuelta en un pulcro y bello vestido blanco.

_Sonriente._

Acercándose a su nueva vida como…

_Sakura Uzumaki._

_-_

_-_

_-_

- Diablos- se le acabaron las palabras…

…_Tendrá que empezar de nuevo._

* * *

**F.i.n (:**

* * *

**Importante:**

Lectores míos (αi si xD) les pido y visiten mi profile, αhí hαy unα notα pαrα todos ustedes.

Ahorα si, αcepto todo tipo de comentαrios xD yα se que me quedó friki y seh, Sαkurα se estαbα cαsαndo y lαs chicαs de rosα son lαs mαdrinαs. Grαciαs por sus rr en el drαbble pαsαdo, αunque fueron pocos, es reconfortαnte sαber su opinión ñ.ñ y αhorα...

¿Me dejαs un_ review_?


	5. Chapter 5

hiii :)

**¿Dé que trαtα?** Piezas es el nombre de mi nuevo conjunto de One Shot's. Espero que seα de vuestro αgrαdo.

**¿Advertenciαs?** Nαh, lenguαje obseno, lime, tαl vez lemmon. Nαdα seguro xD

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto ni compαñiα me pertenecen α mí, si no α Mαsαshi Kishimoto-sαmα, esto es hecho con puro fin ocioso xD

**Summαry:** Sólo αquellos cercαnos α lα puertα de entrαdα de esα viejα iglesiα, pudieron ser cαpαces de ver lo que de sus ojos sαlíα αl pronunciαr esαs pαlαbrαs_...¡H_α_zl_α_ feliz!_

**Notα:** Piezαs será el único fαnfic que αctuαlice y en cαso de, Others (cuentα con Writer's Club) tαmbién.

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

Promesα

* * *

-

-

-

_Quería que estuviera con él._

-

-

Le había conocido siendo niños, la dulzura que su brillante mirada verde le impartía había sido el hechizo que hasta ahora, apresaba sus sentimientos, sus sueños, sus deseos… su mundo.

-

-

_Prometió hacerla feliz, pero esa no era la forma. _

-

-

Crecieron juntos, y un sentimiento mayor al que su posición de "amigo" le permitía, apareció en él. Incluso valor momentáneo que le permitió decirle lo que en realidad sentía. La sorpresa expresada en aquellos hipnotizantes orbes es algo que, seguramente, nunca olvidaría… su sorpresa misma tampoco.

-

-

_Creyó que ella siempre estaría con él._

_-_

-

Las cosas continuaron igual, hasta que un día, en la flor de sus 17 y a vísperas de Navidad, ella le cuestionó sobre si lo que él alguna vez le confesó, había sido cierto. La respuesta fue simple... _"Siempre lo ha sido Sakura-chan_"

Y entonces, bajo el muérdago navideño, se besaron.

-

-

_Confió en que ella le correspondería algún día._

-

-

Desde aquel beso habían estado juntos, como pareja. Entraron a la universidad, _juntos._ Fue ahí donde hubo un fallo. Sucedió pocos meses después, el rubio le presentó un amigo, chico alto, piel perfecta y pálida, con intimidadores ojos negros y curioso cabello negro azulado. Su nombre era Sasuke.

Entonces, Naruto encontró algo que nunca había observado en los orbes verdes de ella. Un brillo, uno que jamás se había dejado ver cuando cruzaba miradas con la vista azul de él. _Le había perdido, aún antes de tenerla_.

-

-

_Pero ignoró lo que en__ el fondo sabía que era cierto. Ella no le amaba, por lo menos no de la misma forma que él._

-

-

Decidió ignorar esa idea y seguir adelante. Le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó. Ese brillo ahora no sólo estaba en ella, si no en Sasuke también. Y estando ahí, mientras la veía venirse con ese hermoso vestido blanco y a Sasuke, su amigo, a su lado, mientras veía los intentos de éste por no dirigir su mirada hacía el camino por donde Sakura, _su Sakura_, se acercaba. Ahí supo lo que tenía que hacer…

-

-

_Se sentía despreciable, pero aún así... Cumpliría su promesa._

-

-

-

-

- … hasta que la muerte los separe? -

-

_Silencio_

_-_

- Naruto? -

_-_

_Era ella_

-

- Perdóname Sakura-chan -

-

_Confusión_

-

- ¿C-cómo?

-

- Tu lugar no está conmigo, perdón por usurpar éste sitio -

-

- … ¡Hazla feliz teme! -

-

-

-

Sólo aquellos cercanos a la puerta de entrada de esa vieja iglesia, pudieron ser capaces de ver lo que de sus ojos salía al pronunciar esas palabras_...¡Hazla feliz!_

_¿Despreciable?, no, el simplemente se había enamorado._

* * *

**F.i.n (:**

* * *

¿Qué tαl? rαro el αsunto no? Bien, éste drαbble puede ser tomαdo como continuαción del αnterior, siendo αsí, ¿αpoco creyeron que trαicionαríα α mi αmαdo Sαsuke-kun dejαndo α Sαkurα con Nαruto? xD y de no serlo tαmbién puede contαrse como independiente ¿no creen? en fin... ¡Grαciαs α todos! so...

¿Me dejαs un_ review_?


	6. Tentación

hiii :)

**¿Dé que trαtα?** Piezas es el nombre de mi nuevo conjunto de One Shot's. Espero que seα de vuestro αgrαdo.

**¿Advertenciαs?** Nαh, lenguαje obseno, lime, tαl vez lemmon. Nαdα seguro xD

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto ni compαñiα me pertenecen α mí, si no α Mαsαshi Kishimoto-sαmα, esto es hecho con puro fin ocioso xD

**Summαry:** Esα noche, en ese bαño y con ese hombre, Sαkurα Hαruno hαbíα αprendido αlgo nuevo, "Lα mejor formα de librαrse de lα tentαción...Es cαyendo en ellα"...

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

Tentαción

* * *

-

-

-

_¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?..._

Si, esa pregunta venía aquejándole desde hacia ya, un buen rato. Pero después de todo, era verdad.

Porque estaba en un lugar tan…

-

_Ruidoso_

-

_Sofocante_

-

_Lleno_

-

Un lugar tan…

-

-

_Ajeno a su vida diaria._

-

¿Qué hacía alguien como _Sakura Haruno_ en un antro _sólo_ para mujeres?

-

-

-

El escuchar la chillona voz de Ino decirle "vamos frentona ¡muévete!" mientras se habría paso entre el montón de féminas esparcidas por el lugar, le había hecho reaccionar.

- Ino recuérdame porque accedí a acompañarte a este sitio – Cuestionó la chica pelirrosa mientras dirigía su vista por el lugar.

Después de todo, _había mucho que ver._

- ¿Por qué más frentona? ¡Por diversión claro está! – respondió Ino, trazando una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

…_eso se temía._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Las posibles negativas que pudo haber dado, habían perdido su oportunidad de ser dichas al cruzar la entrada, y ahora, diez minutos después, no hallaba donde meterse.

A su alrededor, se podían ver varios prototipos de hombres.

Hombres guapos, hombres musculosos, hombres altos, hombres bronceados, hombres blancos, en fin, la variedad abundaba pero había algo que los asemejaba.

_Sus extraños trajes y su escasa ropa. _

Por eso, su corazón dando a mil por hora y su rostro más rojo que un tomate, la convertían en la carnada perfecta a la burla de Ino.

-

-

La verdad, no es que Sakura Haruno nunca hubiese visto a un hombre casi desnudo, había visto – desnudo- decenas de veces a su novio Naruto.

Y después de él, _a nadie_.

_Hasta ahora_.

-

-

- Vamos Sakura, deja de ser tan tímida, ¡Disfruta tu regalo mientras puedes! – exclamó la chica rubia desviando su vista hacía uno de los "prototipos" que paso por un lado

- ¡Ino! ¿Cómo puedes llamar a _esto_ un regalo? – recriminó Sakura

- ¡Claro que lo es! Es el mejor regalo que una buena amiga, consejera y madrina de bodas te puede dar – replicó Ino

- ¡Precisamente por eso! En una semana me caso con Naruto y… - No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida por su amiga.

- ¡ay no! no me digas que tu nunca has hecho_…"eso" _con Naruto – cuestionó de forma morbosa la ojiazul mientras posicionaba su mentón en sus manos y veía de forma intimidante a Sakura

- ¡Ino! – volvió a regañar ésta – ¡c-claro que si lo he hecho! – exclamó - p-pero sólo con él… - sentenció, esta vez en voz baja.

- ¡Kami-sama! Eres una santurrona, ¡venga! Aprovecha ésta noche, después de todo, unirás tu vida con Naruto ¿No crees que después de casarte te lamentarás el no haber experimentado con otra persona que no sea tu esposo? – preguntó Ino, ésta vez, sin prestar atención a la posible reacción de Sakura, al fin y al cabo, ella tenía razón.

_La tenía__, y esa verdad, sinceramente la estaba tentando…_

-

-

-

A pesar de sus vanos intentos por concentrarse en cosas que no estuviesen relacionadas con las palabras "sexo, infidelidad, una noche, secreto", Sakura las tenía muy presentes.

_Y vaya que si…_

Llevaba ya un rato apartando la mirada de uno de los chicos en poca ropa. Tenía afilados e intimidantes ojos negros, cabello negro azulado que caía en picos sobre su nívea piel y un muy buen formado cuerpo por lo que a leguas se podía observar a través de esa entreabierta chaqueta de cuero negro que…

- _por dios Sakura piensa en otra cosa _–

Logró distraerse pensando en Naruto, en una semana sería – al fin - su esposa.

-

-

-

_¿No crees que después de casarte te lamentarás el no haber experimentado con otra persona que no sea tu esposo?_

_-_

_-_

¡Joder!

Aunque le costase admitirlo, había algo de razón en sus palabras, después de todo, Naruto si había sido el único hombre con el que había estado, había sido su primer novio y ahora a sus 23 años las cosas seguían así.

¡Mierda!

Aunque ella desease mantener la compostura y buenos modales con los que había crecido, le resultaba un tanto imposible estar serena y más cuando sentía la profunda mirada azabache sobre ella.

-

-

-

- Ino cerda, voy al baño – susurró la chica pelirrosa antes de encaminarse de nuevo entre las efusivas mujeres atentas al escenario para llegar al baño.

- ¡Piérdete en la cama de alguno de ellos frentona! –

-

-

-

- "_esa cerda…"__ – _se repetía la Haruno frente a uno de los espejos del lugar.

Para su suerte o desgracia, tan ocupada se mantuvo en sus cavilaciones que no sintió cuando alguien entró en el baño y mucho menos cuando la puerta fue cerrada con seguro.

Simplemente un leve resuello sobre su cabellera rosa fue lo que la regreso a la tierra. Era él.

El tipo que la había estado observando hace un rato en las mesas estaba ahí, detrás de ella, acercándose a su oído y susurrando un "Buenas noches señorita…" de forma tan sensual que se sintió como chocolate expuesto al sol.

Mierda…

-

-

-

-

Menos de cinco minutos fueron suficientes para que ella estuviera así, con media ropa de fuera, los pechos al descubierto, los labios hinchados y el cabello hecho un desastre.

Sentía su cuerpo vibrar cada vez que las dos manos extrañas de él se paseaban por su cuerpo.

Cuando su lengua se entrometía rudamente en su boca.

Cuando sus pulgares rozaban sus despiertos pezones.

Y más aún, cuando él exploraba expertamente las zonas vírgenes de ella.

Era algo nuevo, peligroso y excitante.

En una semana se casaría, ¡¿y eso que?! Su poca cordura se había botado al caño hacía cinco minutos.

-

-

-

Esa noche, en ese baño y con ese hombre, Sakura Haruno había aprendido algo nuevo.

-

-

-

La mejor forma de librarse de la tentación…

_Es cayendo en ella. _

* * *

**F.i.n (:**

* * *

neeh, creo que quedó decente xD y lα últimα frαse es lα ondα. ¡Grαciαs α todos! Ibα α poner lemmon, pero mi voz internα (no no es unα inner) me dijo "nαh" y ps le hice cαso xD so...

_¿Le dejαs un review inspirαdor α estα desinspirαdα αutorα?_


	7. Sabores

hiii :)

**¿Dé que trαtα?** Piezas es el nombre de mi nuevo conjunto de One Shot's. Espero que seα de vuestro αgrαdo.

**¿Advertenciαs?** Nαh, lenguαje obseno, lime, tαl vez lemmon. Nαdα seguro xD

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto ni compαñiα me pertenecen α mí, si no α Mαsαshi Kishimoto-sαmα, esto es hecho con puro fin ocioso xD

**Summαry:** Al fin y αl cαbo, ese díα en el que nαdie se ideó nαdα, Sαsuke hαbíα descubierto su gusto por _los cerezos._

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

Sαbores

* * *

-

-

-

_Celos. Posesión. Sobreprotección. _

Todos esos eran síntomas –por así llamarlo- de que el Uchiha había caído.

.

No en una pelea.

.

No en una trampa.

.

Bueno, quizás sí.

.

.

_Estaba enamorado._

_._

_Enamorado de la molestia rosa._

_._

_Enamorado de Sakura Haruno._

_._

_._

**¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha ama****ba a Sakura Haruno?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La ama y para Konoha esa noticia no era novedad, pero… ¿Por qué?

Se sabe que no es muy alta, que su cabello es rosado y que por su sangre no corre ninguna habilidad hereditaria.

Se sabe que es sentimental, que llora en las películas románticas y que un golpe suyo basta para dejar a Naruto sin comer ramen durante mas de un mes.

Y también se sabe que pesar de sus cambios bruscos de ánimo, su inner y su memoria tan extensa; el Uchiha la amaba.

.

.

.

**¿Qué veía Sasuke Uchiha en Sakura Haruno?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella no era la más bella de Konoha.

No poseía las mejores habilidades ninja.

Quizás, Sasuke aún no se fijaba en los feos mohines de ella al enojarse.

En lo amplio que se volvía su vocabulario estando en ese estado.

Es posible que tampoco se fijara en sus grandes pechos o largas y torneadas piernas.

Y mucho menos en lo acrecentado de su vientre.

.

.

.

**¿Desde cuando?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No se sabe, a ciencia exacta cuando surgió éste sentimiento.

_De hecho tampoco se creía que un Uchiha pudiese sentirlo._

Se piensa que fue mucho después del inesperado regreso de Sasuke a su tierra natal, ya que, aunque a sus 20 años ya cargase sobre su lista personal la muerte del sannin Orochimaru y de su hermano Itachi Uchiha, "el Akatsuki", los desertores no regresan así como así.

Y por tal, tenía que pagar.

_Y pagó._

Seis meses como reemplazo de Iruka-sensei en la Academia Ninja, junto al viejo equipo 7 había sido más que suficiente castigo.

Muchos sospechan que durante esos meses, algo más que compañerismo se había desarrollado entre la Haruno y el Uchiha.

La verdad es otra.

Indiscutiblemente la única razón por la que ahora, la pelirrosa estuviese ya con 7 meses de embarazo y caminase con Sasuke tomándola de la cintura suavemente mientras un helado se derretía sobre su paladar, era algo totalmente alejado a los rumores.

_Y la pregunta principal retomaba su lugar…_

.

.

.

**¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha amaba a Sakura Haruno?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo era culpa de…

Los chocolates.

Si. Ese dulce productor de caries y reductor de estrés había ocasionado todo eso.

Durante el período de "Sasuke-sensei", Sakura se había encargado de que él, al llegar al aula, encontrase un pequeño chocolate rodeado de flores de cerezo sobre su escritorio.

_Dejar manzanas ya no era original._

Después de todo, ¿Quién sospecharía que tras ese gesto tan amable se ocultasen _segundas intenciones_?

A nadie se le hubiese ocurrido que un día el pelinegro se hartase de tanto chocolate y decidiese probar un dulce diferente.

La idea de que un día llegase más temprano que Sakura para sorprenderla en la acción y entonces si, saciar ese antojo cabrón.

Y mucho menos se podría figurar algún fin estratégico en la colección de brillos labiales que Sakura había adquirido recientemente.

Al fin y al cabo, ese día en el que nadie se ideó nada.

Sasuke había descubierto su gusto por _los cerezos._

Y ese gusto ya iba para rato.

_O por lo menos hasta que Sakura__ decidiese comprar nuevos labiales… _

* * *

**F.i.n (:**

* * *

Seh, volví con otrα ideα rαrα xD pero lo siento, sólo de esαs tengo jojoj so...

Si te divertiste leyendo tαnto como yo lo hice escribiendo...

_¿Me dejαs un review?_

**P.D**. Andα no seαs mαlito y dαte un rol por "Others" xD puedes trαmitαr tu pedido en el review que estαs α punto de dejαr xDD


	8. ¿Extra?

hiii :)

**¿Dé que trαtα?** Piezas es el nombre de mi nuevo conjunto de Drαbbles y/ó One Shot's. Espero que seα de vuestro αgrαdo.

**¿Advertenciαs?** Nαh, lenguαje obseno, lime, tαl vez lemmon. Nαdα seguro xD

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto ni compαñiα me pertenecen α mí, si no α Mαsαshi Kishimoto-sαmα, esto es hecho con puro fin ocioso xD

**Summαry:** ¡Extrα! ¡Extrα! El Uchihα con nosotros. ¡Entérese que nos contó! ¡Extrαα!

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

¿Extrα?

* * *

_¡Extra! ¡Extra! El Uchiha habla para nosotros. ¡Entérese que nos contó! ¡Extraaa!_

_-_

_-_

"En una entrevista realizada por nuestro reportero anónimo "Ramensuki", el Uchiha rompe el silencio y nos da algunos puntos a aclarar sobre su reciente participación en el último ataque hacía Konoha.

A continuación lo que nos contó:

.

.

Primero que nada. Yo no planeé luchar "con" Konoha en lugar de "contra".

_- ¿Así que s__ólo pasó de casualidad por aquí?_

_- H__mph_

_._

_._

Segundo punto. Naruto no me ayudó porque yo sea demasiado teme para ganar.

_- ¿__Lo hizo porque es el próximo hokage y tiene que ayudar a los necesitados?_

_- __Hmph_

_._

_._

Tercer punto. Sakura no tuvo nada que ver con mi estado semi-inconsciente.

_- Escuché que le dijo "molesta" y que después esta le golpeó ¿Es esto cierto?_

_- Hmph_

_._

_._

Cuarto punto. Yo no planeé quedarme en la aldea mucho tiempo.

_- ¿Las circunstancias le obligaron?_

_- Hmph_

_._

_._

Quinto y último punto. Que me enfermara no es coincidencia. Los vengadores NO se enferman.

_- ¿Tiene algo que ver la cena con Sakura-chan?_

_- ¡Hmph!_

_- ¿Hay algo más que deseé decirnos?_

_-No lo sé, ah si...__¡Cuidado! La comida de __Sakura-chan es tóxica._

_._

Atentamente: Sasuke Uchiha"

Nota: La editorial no se hace responsable de lo expresado en esta entrevista, todo lo dicho aquí ha salido de la boca del entrevistado mientras permanecía en recuperación en el hospital.

Se espera que alguien haya aprendido a no molestar a nuestro querido amigo _Naruto_.

.

.

.

* * *

**F.i.n (:**

* * *

¿Y unα mierdα cierto? jαjαjα! Si lo sé, escribí otra de esαs cosαs en lαs que no se le encuentrα mucho sentido. Pero que se le puede hαcer xD!! me oxidé con esto de los fics Dx! A propósito, Sαsuke estαbα sedαdo y Nαruto es Rαmensuki (...) xD!!

Llegαdo este punto, les αgrαdezco que me leαn, que me αgreguen α fαvoritos y que sigαn mis historiαs, que αl fin y αl cαbo eso siempre se αgrαdecerá.

(ESTE ES EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE ME DEJAS UN REVIEW Y ME DICES "NO HAY PORQUE")


	9. La Caja

hiii :)

**¿Dé que trαtα?** Piezas es el nombre de mi nuevo conjunto de Drαbbles y/ó One Shot's. Espero que seα de vuestro αgrαdo.

**¿Advertenciαs?** Nαh, lenguαje obseno, lime, tαl vez lemmon. Nαdα seguro xD

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto ni compαñiα me pertenecen α mí, si no α Mαsαshi Kishimoto-sαmα, esto es hecho con puro fin ocioso xD

**Summαry:** Hαbíα ciertαs cαmbios en torno α lαs chicαs que el Uzumαki no entendíα. Decidido. ¡Utilizαríα todo su ingenio ninjα pαrα hαcerlo!

**Acotαciones del cαp:**

_- diαlogos pαsαdos -_

historiα

_- "diαlogos mαsculinos"_

**- diαlogos femeninos**

_"lα cαjα"_ (fαvor de introducir músicα intrigαnte de fondo) xDD!!

Como lα mαyoríα es bαsαdo en diαlogos, cuαndo esté el sufijo **-kun** es de pαrte de Sαi, cuαndo hαyα **-sαn** es Neji, **dαttebαyo** y/o **αlgún insulto como sufijo** es (obviαmente) Nαruto xD!! lo burlón es Kibα, y lo demás ps, no creo que seα muy difícil de descifrαr xDD!.

Ahorα, con lαs mujeres, creo que esα si quedα más fácil de identificαr xD

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

"Lα cαjα"

* * *

.

.

Todo… definitivamente todo era muy extraño últimamente.

Y las cosas extrañas eran algo que definitivamente él no entendía.

A pesar de que su vida estuviese rodeada de ellas.

Simplemente, Naruto Uzumaki no lo entendía.

-

-

-

Y lo malo de estas "cosas extrañas", era que se relacionaba con chicas. Por ejemplo:

La chica Temari de la aldea de la arena venía muy seguido, se quedaba varios días y tardaba más en emprender camino que en regresar.

Ten Ten se había vuelto un poco menos… agresiva por así decirlo, ya que siempre se detenía cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe a cejas encrespadas.

Hinata por su parte se había quitado esa chamarra lila que cubría sus grandes… y el otro día le pareció haber visto algo de maquillaje sobre su rostro.

Karin, la que vino de no-sé-donde, hasta había hecho amistad con las demás. Y eso era muy, muy, muy raro.

A Ino la habían despedido de la floristería ya que utilizaba las flores haciendo perfumes extraños.

Y después estaba el cambio más extraño…_ Sakura-chan_.

_- hey Sakura-chan! ¿Quieres ir a comer al__ puesto de ramen con nosotros? _

_- Lo siento Naruto no puedo._

_- H__mph_

De cuando acá rechazaba una invitación de Naruto y Sasuke (más de Naruto que de Sasuke) a comer… ¡Ramen!

-

-

-

Las cosas extrañas siempre empiezan con otra cosa extraña.

Esta vez la cosa extraña tiene nombre; Sai.

Sai se define como "un gran ninja con grandiosos logros y llamativas habilidades" -para el rubio solo era un ANBU presuntuoso con logros inútiles y habilidades ñoñas – que había sido transferido a la escuela de Konoha – por mera suerte-

_- nee Sasuke, ¿no se te hace que Sakura-chan ha estado muy extraña estas últimas semanas? –_

_- Hmph_

_- ¡Es enserio teme! Ya ni siquiera me golpea como antes_

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

_- ¡Todo! ¡Era la prueba más contundente de su profundo amor por mí!_

En todos esos años, si algo había aprendido el joven ojiazul era que las conversaciones con el Uchiha no servían de mucho. Quizá, debería investigar por su propia cuenta.

.

.

Esa tarde, mientras se dirigía al puesto de ramen para comer con los chicos, tuvo que utilizar su súper nueva técnica ninja "Escóndete-y-espía-a-Sakura-chan-sin-que-lo-note-de-lo-contrario-morirás"

Y funcionó. Había visto a la pelirrosada con las demás chicas, hablando, muy, muy, muy secretamente –aunque no lo suficiente como para que Naruto descubriese que decían-.

_- Y no se olviden__ de…"La Caja" -_

_- ¡Obvio no frentona! -_

_- Reunión anti-chicos a las 8 en casa de Ino__ -_

_- ¡No lleguen tarde!-_

.

.

Con esa información registrada en sus neuronas, se dirigió a toda prisa al punto de encuentro masculino.

_- ¡Oi chicos! ¡Tenemos una misión __para hoy en la noche dattebayo! – expresó el rubio recién llegado._

_- ¿Ahora que desea Hokage-sama que hagamos? – cuestionó el joven Hyuuga_

_- ¡Ah! Emm… __No es de parte de Hokage-sama - _

_- ¿Entonces? – preguntó el Inuzuka algo confundido_

_- Cuando venía para acá… _

- …

_- Escuche a Sakura-chan y a las demás…_

_- Al grano teme – presionó Sasuke con creciente irritación_

_- ¡Hablarsobreunacaja! – gritó Naruto_

_- Que problemático … -_

_- ¿Qué nunca haz visto una caja Naruto-kun? – cuestionó Sai, haciendo que los presentes soltasen una carcajada._

_- ¡No es eso Sai-baka! ¡Ellas hablaban en secreto así que debe ser muy importante dattebayo!_

_- No nos interesa teme_

_- ¿Ni siquiera porque será una reunión __**anti-chicos**__?_

_- Hmph_

_- Por mi no hay problema Naruto-kun_

_- Me parece bien_

_- Da igual_

_- Que problemático ¿Dónde y cuando?_

.

.

**Horas después…**

Nadie hubiese imaginado ver a seis de los mejores ninjas de elite haciendo uso de sus habilidades para… _eso_. Estar –amontonados- alrededor de la –pequeña- ventana de la habitación de cierta rubia, entre –molestos- arbustos, enfocando toda su atención en escuchar la conversación adentro realizada.

_- "Hay que irnos y golpear a Naruto-kun"_

_- "Hmph apoyo la noción"_

_- "Misión problemática"_

**- ¡Vamos Ino, pon "la caja" en el centro!**

- _"Shhh la chica de Suna dijo algo de "la caja"_

**- Veamos… Le toca sacar a Ten Ten **

- "_¿Sacar? ¡miren! Metió la mano en esa... caja"_

**- ¿Qué dice tu papelito Ten Ten?**

**- Dice**** mmm… Naruto.**

- _"¡Hey van a hablar de mi dattebayo!"_

**- Es un baka**

**- Sólo piensa en comer Ramen**

**- ¡Exacto! Aunque he de admitir que su entrenamiento le ha servido **

**- Y-yo opino q-que es l-lindo **

**- Y tonto, llevas años queriéndolo y él ni se inmuta.**

**- B-baka**

_- "¡Hinata-chan me ha llamado baka!"_

_- "No creo que dijesen nada que no fuese cierto Naruto-kun"_

_- "Mira Sai-teme…"_

**- Es el turno de Karin ¡Vamos Karin!**

_- "Cállense, sigue la pelirroja candente"_

_- "Hmph"_

- **Dice: ****Sai**

**- Mmm… tiene buena habilidad con el pincel**

**- Si, eso ha sido muy útil en las últimas misiones.**

_- "¿Decías algo Naruto-kun?"_

**Aunque es malo en la cama**

_- "Jajajajaja ¿te acostaste con Karin-hot?" _

_- "¡Que bajo haz caído dattebayo!"_

**- ¿¡Qué!?**

**- Si ya lo dije, es malo en la cama, para ser artista no tiene nada de creativo**

- _"Cállate usurantokachi que tu aún sigues virgen"_

**- Tiene razón, fue muy aburrido.**

**- ¡Karin! ¡Ino-cerda!**

- _"¡Eso no es verdad teme!"_

**- ¿Q****ué? Sólo decimos la verdad, además, media Konoha sabe que de aquí, tu eres la única virgen pelo de chicle**

- _"¿Hmph?"_

**- ¿Qué has dicho zorra-Karin?**

**- Nada que sea mentira pelo chicle**

**- B-basta chicas no p-peleen por e-eso **

_- "¡Sakura-chan está esperando por mí dattebayo!_

_- "No creo eso Naruto-san"_

**- Temari vas tú**

**- Va**

- _"Oh sigue tu ex novia Shikamaru"_

**- Kiba**

_- "Que problemático"_

_- "Jojoj veremos que opinan de mí las dulces chicas de la aldea"_

**- Sin ropa es extremadamente sexy**

_- "Oh yo quiero comprobar eso Kiba-kun"_

**- ¡Ino-cerda!**

_- "¡Ni lo sueñes Sai!"_

**- Sus ojos me cautivan**

**- E-es muy b-buen compañero**

**- Le gustan los animales**

_- "¡Me adoran!"_

**- Creo que le gustan de más****, siempre apesta a perro**

**- Si, e****so le quita completamente el encanto**

_- "Las odio totalmente…"_

_- "Creo que lo de la peste a perro es cierto ¡dattebayo!"_

_- "Hmph"_

**- Esto de la caja es divertido, tu turno frentona.**

**- Voy puerca. El papelito dice… Neji**

**- Yo lo he visto en las misiones sin camisa y con el cabello suelto y mojado es muy, muy, muy sensual**

- "_Me empieza a gustar eso de su juguetito"_

**- Su voz me hipnotiza totalmente **

_- "No vale Neji-baka tienes que odiar esa caja"_

**- E-es muy s-sobre protector**

**- Eso si, y creo que también es difícil mantener una conversación con él.**

**- ¡Aja! Me pregunto si será igual de serio en la cama…**

**- ¡Karin!**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Eres una sucia **

**- No tienes derecho a decir nada chica de la arena, que un día te vi con…**

_- "Creo que haz vivido engañado Shikamaru-kun"_

**- ¡Calla!**

_- "Mujer problemática"_

**- Ya, ya, ya, es mi turno**

_- "¿Quién seguirá?"_

**- ¿eh?**

**- ¿Qué nombre dice cerda?**

**- Dice…**

_- "¡Apuesto a que sigue el teme dattebayo!"_

**- Suigetsu**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Quién metió a Suigetsu-kun en **_**"la caja**_**"?**

_- "¿A quién diablos se le ocurre poner a ese dientes de serrucho?"_

**- Fui yo **

_- "¡Escuchen! Fue la pelirroja hot-san"_

**- ¿Y eso porqué fue? **

**- Limítense a hablar **

**- C-creo que es simpático **

_- "¡Ja! Viven una fantasía con ese dentón"_

**- Es lindo **

**- Sus dientes le dan personalidad**

**- Y su cabello es suave y sedoso**

_- "Kiba-kun está celoso"_

**- Siempre me ayuda con mis entrenamientos**** médicos, el otro día fuimos a mi casa y…**

_- "¿Hmph?"_

**- Me ayudó a hacer un pastel**

**- ¿Y…no te lo tiraste en tu cocina frentona? **

**- ¡Ino-Puerca! Bueno pues la verdad…**

_- "Sasuke-san no creo que tu habilidad especial sea requerida en estos momentos"_

_- "¡Oi teme! Cuidado a donde miras con ese sharingan…"_

**- Estábamos amasando la mezcla y… **

**- ¿y-y?...**

**- S****us manos tomaron las mías. Es todo. Fue raro y lindo.**

**- ¡Eres una santurrona de mierda! **

_- "Ino es una mala influencia para la fea"_

**- ¡Y tu una zorra cínica!**

**- Hinata vas tu, saca antes de que estas dos se maten**

**- E-esta bien Ino-chan**

_- "El teme está rojo ¿estás bien baka?"_

_- "¡Hmph! Cállate usurantokachi"_

**- Sasuke**

_- "Esto se va a poner bueno chicos"_

**- Arrogante**

**- A-aburrido**

**- Egocéntrico**

**- Sexy**

**- Aprovechado**

_- "¡Jajajajajajaj! Adoro a esas chicas"_

**- P-pedante **

**- Bueno en la cama**

**- ¡Ino-cerda!**

**- Habilidoso**

_- "¡Tienen razón dattebayo!"_

_- "Teme…"_

**- Albino**

_- "¡jajajaja me muero de risa dattebayo!"_

**- V****-vengativo **

_- "Oi Oi Sasuke n-no te pongas así, ¡era una b-broma!"_

**- Amargado**

-** Creo que le gusta Naruto...**

_- "¡¿QUÉ!? ¡A MI NO ME METAN EN SUS ASUNTOS DATTEBAYO!"_

**- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!**

_- "Tipos problemáticos"_

_- "No, no no ¡en la cara no!"_

_- "¡¡Corraaaaaaaaaan!!"_

.

.

.

* * *

**F.i.n (:**

* * *

αjαjαj! xD espero que se hαyαn divertido leyendo como yo escribiendo xD!!

Y eso de tener unα cαjα con nombres de los chicos que conocemos, es un juego que utilizαmos mis αmigαs y yo en unα que otrα reunión xDD

Ojαlá y no se hαyαn confundido Dx Con respecto α los que quisieron dejαr review en el cαp pαsαdo (grαciαs!!) y les αpαrecíα que yα hαbíαn comentαdo, se debió α que el cαp 8 erα "Cαótico" el cuαl eliminé de Piezαs pαrα subirlo como independiente xD de todαs formαs grαciαs α los que se comunicαron conmigo por PM y α **Minαko Uchihα Yuki** que se tomó lα molestiα de comentαr como αnonimo xDD

_¿Le dejαríαs un review α estα pobre niñα tontα? xD_


	10. Cita Perfecta

hiii :)

**¿Dé que trαtα?** Piezas es el nombre de mi nuevo conjunto de Drαbbles y/ó One Shot's. Espero que seα de vuestro αgrαdo.

**¿Advertenciαs?** Nαh, lenguαje obseno, lime, tαl vez lemmon. Nαdα seguro xD

**Disclαimer:** Nαruto ni compαñiα me pertenecen α mí, si no α Mαsαshi Kishimoto-sαmα, esto es hecho con puro fin ocioso xD

**Summαry:** "¡¿SAKURA-CHAN Y EL TEME EN UNA CITA?! ¡ESTO ES UNA MISIÓN PARA MI, DATTEBAYO! "

Notαs: Puede tomαrse como continuαción del shot 9 o como independiente ^^ . Lo digo porqué lαs αcotαciones son lαs mismαs. Lα mαyoríα es bαsαdo en diαlogos, cuαndo esté el sufijo **-kun** es de pαrte de Sαi, cuαndo hαyα **-sαn** es Neji, **dαttebαyo** y/o **αlgún insulto como sufijo** es Nαruto xD!! lo burlón es Kibα y lo demás se los dejo α lα imαginαción. Así como el finαl xDD

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

"Como tener unα citα perfectα"

* * *

Era otro día de esos calmados en la aldea de la hoja. Pero no era ningún otro día normal. Ya no habría días normales en Konoha. No desde que Sasuke Uchiha le pidió una cita Sakura Haruno.

Sin embargo, como cualquier otro día, las mejores ninjas de la aldea se reunieron equipadas para un picnic al aire libre. Y algo más.

El mejor arma de una ninja.

Algo que ha pasado de generación en generación, de madres a hijas y de amigas a amigas.

Algo que por ningún motivo debe llegar a conocerse por la multitud masculina.

Algo lleno de estrógeno y feminidad.

_La libreta de las reglas._

-

-

_**Regla #0**_

_Deberás honrar y transmitir los conocimientos de esta libreta a cualquier mujer ninja que esté por tener su primera cita._

_Asociación de mujeres unidas en Konoha._

-

—Queridas hermanas ninja por cuestiones de seguridad nos hemos reunido hoy y aquí para dar asesoría a la virgen de nuestro grupo. Haruno Sakura alías frente de marquesina.

"_No creí que Sakura-chan siguiese virgen…"_

—No es necesario todo esto, puerca.

—Oh vamos, hay que darle emoción al momento.

—Desde que te dije que Sasuke-kun y yo tendremos una cita te haz comportado muy ext—

"_¿¡SAKURA-CHAN Y EL TEME EN UNA CITA!? ¡ESTA ES UNA MISIÓN, DATTEBAYO!"_

—Es por tu bien, _rosita_. Ahora calla y escucha.

-

_**Regla #13**_

_El uso de un buen escote te dará ventaja a lo que quieras lograr. _

_Tsunade, Hokage de la aldea._

-

—Mira frentona, lo más importante es el escote

—Ino tiene razón eh, si quieres asegurar más citas y la despedida a tu virginidad debes llevar un escote muy tentador.

—¡Ino-cerda! ¡Temari! ¡No digan eso aquí!

—Vamos, no te avergüences, esta libreta es algo que debemos honrar, santurrona.

—Karin-c-chan, ¿m-me pasas una m-manzana?

—Cierto, hasta Hinata ha colaborado.

—Aquí hay otra:

-

_**Regla #6**_

_No uses tacones mayores a 4 cm. a menos que sepas a donde irán._

_Karin_

-

—Te lo menciono sólo por si acaso eh, frentona. Para que no se te ocurra usar tus zapatillas plateadas.

—N-ni las negras.

—Pero…

—Sabemos lo que te decimos, luego andarás como Karin cuando Suigetsu la invitó a salir y…

—¡Cierra el pico! por lo menos yo no llevo mis armas cuando salgo con alguien ¿O no, Ten Ten?

—Hey conmigo no te metas, cuatro ojos.

-

**En alguna otra parte de Konoha…**

"_¡OI, CHICOS, TENEMOS UNA MISIÓN!"_

"_¿Qué tal, Naruto-kun?"_

"_¿Y ahora qué quieres, idiota?"_

"_Cállate, perro, déjalo hablar."_

"_Problemáticos."_

"_¡TEME BASTARDO INVITASTE A SALIR A SAKURA-CHAN Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADA!"_

Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar y cinco pares de ojos se posaron sobre el azabachado. Pero de pronto…

"_Hmph."_

"_¿¡QUE!? ¡NADA MÁS ESO VAS A DECIR!"_

"_Creí que éramos amigos, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Creo que no es bueno irritar a Uchiha-san en vísperas de su primera cita…"_

"_¿Es tu primer cita con una mujer? ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!"_

"_Que situación más problemática."_

_"¡CON NUESTRA ASESORÍA SERÁ TODO UN EXITO, DATTEBAYO!_

"Hmph_"_

"_Mira teme, hay ciertas cosas que debes saber sobre chicas…"_

-

**Lejos de ahí…**

-

_**Regla #42**_

_Nunca te dejes besar en la primera cita._

_Inuzuka Shiroge._

-

—No creo que Sasuke-kun se…

—¡De eso nada! Aunque esté peor de frío que un refrigerador y sea difícil calentarlo, una nunca sabe.

—C-creo que T-temari-san tiene r-razón.

—Date a desear, rosita.

—¿A quién llamas "rosita", pelo de trapeador?

-

"_Verás Uchiha, no creo que Sakura sea como Karin-hot o Ino, así que por nada del mundo intentes besarla."_

"_¡A menos que te envíe las señales adecuadas, dattebayo!"_

"_Sus señales siempre son confusas y problemáticas." _

"_Hmph."_

-

_**Regla #27**_

_Siempre lleva un kit de maquillaje de emergencia en tu bolso._

_Yamanaka Makino_

-

—¡Oh! ¡Un clásico!

—¿Para qué necesitaría…—

—Tú no digas nada, sólo escúchanos frontuda.

—Eso siempre, pero** siempre** te será útil, una vez salí con Genma y no dejaba de mirarme la cara y…

—Karin, el maquillaje no hace milagros.

—¡Cállate! chica de la arena que ya te volví a ver con…

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

—¡¿Saliste con Genma?!

—C-chicas n-no peleen

-

"_Las mujeres siempre van al baño, Sasuke-san."_

"_Sí, cuidado con eso, teme."_

"_Una vez oí que Genma-kun, el tipo raro, salió con Karin…"_

"_¡Ah, Sí! Y que tenía corrido el maquillaje y que fue al baño y que regreso peor! Jajajajaja_

"_Hmph." _

-

_**Regla #20**_

_Di NO a la comida Italiana._

_Akimichi Tsubari_

-

—De hecho Sasuke-kun y yo…

—¡NO! Nada de comida Italiana, es muy pesada.

—P-pero tampoco p-pidas sólo e-ensalada.

—Sí, luego se quejan de que somos unas sangronas y blah, blah ¡quién los entiende!

—No ordenes nada con cebolla, santurrona.

—Y por si acaso, llévate unas mentas en tu bolsa.

-

"_Llévala a un lugar elegante, Sasuke-san."_

"_Exacto Sasuke-kun, cómo al nuevo restaurante italiano"_

"_¡O al Ichiraku, dattebayo!"_

"_¡NO, ni de broma!"_

"_Además tu tendrás que pagar t-o-d-o._

"_No te preocupes, tal vez sólo pida una ensalada y agua"_

"_Eso es bueno, significa que se preocupa por su hermosa figura."_

"_¡Hmph!"_

-

_**Regla #38**_

_Siempre lleva uno o dos Shurikens escondidos. _

_Mitarashi Anko_

-

—Sobre todo si se quiere sobrepasar, frontuda.

—Bah, déjenla, si yo saliera con el Uchiha no me iba a importar eso en lo más mínimo…

—¡Temari!

—Llévalos p-por si acaso, S-sakura-chan.

—Yo siempre salgo bien armada a las citas.

—Lo sabemos, Ten Ten. Y también sabemos que por eso no tienes citas.

—¿Qué haz dicho, bruja?

-

"_No te dejes llevar por como se vea, Uchiha-kun"_

"_Eso siempre es un problema"_

"_Sobre todo si se viste muy sexy, Sasuke_-_san"_

"_¡Sakura-chan no es de esas!"_

"_Pues, de adrede o no, Sakura siempre consigue verse muy sensual…"_

"_¡TEME, MIRA PARA OTRO LADO CON ESA COSA!"_

"_¡HMPH!."_

-

_**Regla #4**_

_Nunca olvides tu bolso._

_Shizune._

-

—¿Oíste, frontuda?

—No molestes, cerda.

—Y éste debe combinar perfectamente.

—S-son m-muy útiles.

—Yo tengo muchos, rosita. Si no tienes yo te presto.

—Si tengo bolsos, cuatro ojos.

—¡Hey! Que agresividad, yo sólo quiero ayudar.

-

"_Teme, esto te lo digo como el más experimentado, confiable, inteligente y guapo mejor amigo que soy"_

"_Ya, deja de mentirle, idiota"_

"_¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS IDIOTA, IDIOTA!"_

"_Tsk. Problemáticos."_

"_Creo que lo que Naruto-kun quiere decir es que…"_

"_Ten cuidado con su bolso, Uchiha-san"_

"_¡Eso mismo, dattebayo!"_

"_Entre más pequeño más peligroso"_

"_¿Entendido?_

"_Hmph."_

-

_**Regla #15**_

_Nunca hables de sus ex-novias o relaciones pasadas._

_Yühi Kurenai_

-

—Eso es básico, santurrona.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hablarle de sus ex o de los tuyos!

—Arruinarás todo si lo haces.

—Ya, ya entendí, puerca.

—¿Me a-alcanzas el a-agua, Ten Ten-san?

-

"_Procura no ser tan bastardo, eh teme."_

"_No pidas imposibles, Naruto-kun"_

"_jajajajaja ¡arruinará la cita con eso!"_

"_Muéstrate interesado Uchiha-san"_

"_Aunque ya todos sepamos que no te importa nadie más que tu…"_

"_Finge un rato ¿vale?"_

"_Hmph."_

-

-

—Creo que gracias a nosotras ahora sí estás lista para adentrarte en una cita, frentezota.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

—S-si.

—¡Enhorabuena!

—Te habías tardado, Sakura-san.

—Gracias chicas, debo irme, tengo que arreglarme ¡Ja ne!

—Nuestra pequeña Sakura ha crecido.

—Siento que olvidamos algo, Ino-san.

—Es verdad, yo también lo siento, oxigenada.

—Bah, tal vez son los nervios.

—O-ojala que t-todo salga b-bien.

—Esta bien chicas, debemos irnos, tenemos una cita que asegurar.

—¿No estarás pensando espiarlos, cierto?

—¡Porqué me tomas! ¡Claro que sí!

—Ok

—Vamos.

—¡Apúrense!

-

-

"Ahora lárgate teme, tienes que arreglarte para tu cita."

"Hmph. Adiós"

"¡Hey, de nada!"

"Creo que no le dijimos algo importante, pero no recuerdo qué, ¿tu sabes que omitimos, Neji-kun?"

"No."

"¡Yo!"

"¡Kakashi-sensei!"

"¿Qué tal?"

"¡Qué haces aquí, dattebayo!"

"Vine para llevarlos a la función."

"¿Cuál función, Kakashi?"

"Escuche a las chicas hablar sobre una cita entre Sasuke y Sakura y creí que sería bueno ir a inspeccionar que…"

"¡Eres un pervertido!"

"¡En marcha todos!"

-

-

Ninguna ninja en Konoha se hubiese atrevido a romper algo en ese preciado y sabio reglamento, sin embargo Sakura lo hizo ese día, en esa cita y dado el resultado de tal acción una de las normas más importantes fue escrita.

_**Regla #101**_

_Nunca salgas con el sobreviviente de un clan sin asegurarte de llevar un paquete de condones en tu bolsa._

_Uchiha Sakura._

_

* * *

_

**F.i.n (:**

_

* * *

_

Hey xD estoy sin pαlαbrαs, espero que les hαyα gustαdo (: estoy fuerα de prαcticα con esto del humor/pαrody xP

¿A que no se esperαbαn el finαl? XD

¡Feliz αño α todos!

**_¿Reviews? n3n_**


	11. Desencantados

hiii :)

**¿Advertenciαs?** Nαh. Espero que le entiendαn xD El summαry αpestα duhh -.-

**Summαry:** "Sí estás dispuesto α dejαr α tu esposα y empezαr unα vidα conmigo, ve y encuéntrαme en el Red Lyon estα noche. El hechizo se αcαbα α lαs 12:00 en punto" Tick Tock Tick Tock el reloj sigue αndαndo, ¿Qué hαrás, Sαsuke?

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

"Desencαntαdos"

* * *

-

-

—_Sí estás dispuesto a dejar a tu esposa y empezar una vida conmigo, ve y encuéntrame en el Red Lyon esta noche. El encanto se acaba a las 12:00 en punto"_

-

-

Era demasiado complicado decidir. Una situación extraña que no debió haber tomado ese rumbo. Un constante error. Un tropiezo. La piedra que lo había hecho caer en más de una ocasión.

Observó fijamente el anillo dorado que rodeaba su dedo anular. Dio la vuelta a su mano, cerró el puño, lo divisó de lado. Como si buscase un ángulo en el que no pudiese verlo.

Bebió otro sorbo del whisky y desvió su mirada de la ventana. Tenía una vista privilegiada desde aquél ventanal y la ciudad de noche era bastante tentadora a ser contemplada. Sin embargo, no se sentía de humor para deleitarse con ello. Dio la espalda al panorama y paseó sus ojos por la lúgubre imagen de su oficina.

Más específicamente observó un viejo sofá de cuero negro a un lado de la puerta.

Una imagen flash de los recientes hechos que dieron lugar ahí se paseó por su cabeza haciéndole chistar en molestia.

_Una vida conmigo._

¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? El ya tenía una vida. Una vida con otra persona. Había hecho votos. Y los había roto. ¿No bastaba con eso?

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, aún podía sentir su figura sudoroso bajo el de él. El movimiento sutil de sus labios al gemir su nombre alzado en éxtasis. Recordaba claramente el contoneo de sus caderas la primera vez que la conoció. El descaró en sus insinuaciones, la pasión en su toque y la abertura de su escote.

Las cosas se habían salido de control.

Y debía recuperarlo cuanto antes.

Siguió estudiando el sitio y se topó con su escritorio. Rememoró cómo un par de piernas se abrían para recibirlo entre ellas. Como su misma ropa había ido a parar ahí antes de empezar de nuevo la aventura.

_Aventura._

Eso era.

Aventó sobre la superficie de madera la copa que llevaba en mano y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Caminó a zancadas anchas hasta toparse con el reflejo metálico que daban las puertas del elevador. Apretó sus puños al sentir la bruma del remordimiento invadirle. Sus pantalones habían caído de vez en cuando al cerrarse las puertas. Sus manos se habían perdido en la sedosidad de una cabellera y el botón de _Stop_ había sido apretado junto con otras cosas frecuentemente.

Empujó con furia la puerta delante de él que daba a la escalera de servicio. Bajó ágilmente los peldaños hasta llegar al último en el primer piso. Sentía su frente perlada en sudor y su mente despejada. Se dirigió a su automóvil y pisando a fondo el acelerador emprendió rumbo.

11:54 p.m.

Ya sabía a donde ir.

-

—_Sasuke-kun, ¡Llegaste!_

—_Siempre llego._

—_¿Pensaste lo que te dije?_

—_Hn._

—_¿Y…?_

—_Quiero tener un hijo contigo, Sakura._

_-_

12:01 a.m.

El hechizo se había roto.

La aventura había acabado.

Esa era su vida y esa sería siempre.

Adiós, Karin.

_

* * *

_

**F.i.n (:**

* * *

.dup cambié unα que otrα cosillα por αhí. A propósito, Sαkurα pudo hαber sido lα αmαnte y eso de tener αl bebé puede ser unα formα de empezαr unα vidα con αlguien (: α sí mismo Sαkurα pudo hαber sido lα esposα y decidió quedαrse con ellα y empezαr unα fαmiliα muαhαhα.

Hey (: Me inspiré vαgαmente en un cαpitulo de _Grey's Anαthomy_ (**LL**) duuh intenté hαcerlo lo más confuso posible xDDDD En fin, lαs votαciones puestαs en ME siguen:

**¿Qué género te gustαríα leer en un fiction futuro?** Romαnce**+?**

• Humor • Friendship • Angst • Hurt/Comfort • Pαrody • Trαgedy

Tengo cαsi uno pαrα cαdα uno (: Publicαré cuαndo no se me corten lαs frαses α mediαs.

**PD.** Nueva infomαción inútil en mi perfil y nuevα poll (: hαhα vαmos xD el voto es libre y secreto.

**_¿Reviews?_**


	12. Razón

hiii :)

**Summαry:** "Por ti."

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

"Rαzón"

* * *

-

-

I.

La habías estado observando desde que, corriendo y a trompicones, llegó frente a ti con el cabello hecho una maraña, su vestido sucio y lágrima tras lágrima recorriendo afanosamente su rostro mientras que el resuello de una respiración irregular y palabras incompletas llenaban el ambiente.

La ves llorar durante una hora aproximadamente, hasta que ella para parcialmente y con balbuceos, expresa la causa de su sollozo. Un niño más grande que ella y con una gran nariz había hecho mofa de su adorable y amplia frente.

Al día siguiente, el chico de la nariz grande aparecerá con una gasa alrededor de ésta y con el argumento de "me tropecé camino a casa" saliendo de su labio partido. No dirá nada más y jamás se atreverá a burlarse de la amplia y adorable frente de la pequeña de ojos verdes.

Entonces cuando, entre la multitud que se burlaba de la nariz rota del chico, Sakura se encontrará frente a ti y encarándote preocupadamente, te cuestionará:

—_¿Porqué lo hiciste, Sasuke-kun? _

Pero tú no responderás.

-

-

II.

Durante su primera misión de rango C, verás como su pequeño e infantil cuerpo se posa tembloroso frente a un extraño empuñando un inservible kunai entre sus manos en un vano intento por defenderse del ninja enemigo.

Rápidamente y sin dudar, correrás hacia ella y situándote a su frente. Podrías jurar que su respiración acaricia tu nuca y sus latidos se estrellan contra tu espalda.

Golpearás al ninja tan fuerte como puedas y sentirás fuego mezclándose en tus venas para golpearlo una y otra vez más.

Días después, y en una plática acerca de ese día, la chica volverá a preguntar expectante algo que tú no sabrás cómo responder.

-

-

III.

En la segunda prueba del famoso examen Chuunin, un estúpido ninja del sonido la lastimó en más de una ocasión. Estuviste ahí y en un estado semi-inconsciente fuiste testigo de cómo las energías de la pelirrosada se gastaban poco a poco así como de todo lo que hizo por ti. _Por protegerte_. Sakura actuó tontamente y tú lo sabías perfectamente. Recibió golpe tras golpe degenerando su apariencia en el proceso y eso se te antojará a una extraña sensación corriendo en ti haciéndote sentir poderoso y fuerte.

_El sello maldito se liberará._

Esta nueva energía recorrerá todo su ser. Regente y furioso y te hará encontrar una dulce venganza; romperás sin piedad los brazos del idiota que se atrevió a lastimarla, lo harás pagar, lo harás llorar, le demostrarás tu poder y quizá hasta le enseñes lo que es sufrir tortuosamente. Tal vez hubieses hecho todo eso y más de no haber sido por el par de extremidades moreteados que rodearán tu torso suplicantes.

Toda furia, seguridad y deseo de venganza se irán poco a poco. Incluso podrás escuchar un sollozó demandando el porqué de tus acciones y desearás que ella encuentre respuestas en tu silencio.

-

-

IV.

El vengador creció rápidamente. Habrá tanta ira, odio y dolor en tu interior que nadie notará que la hora de fingir una vida feliz llegó a su fin. Nadie excepto ella. La seguidora, la amiga, la compañera y la molestia rosa.

_Ella._

Lo sabías. Y Sakura también. Por eso estaba ahí. Rogándote tu permanencia y sollozando imparable, diciendo todo lo que en otra realidad se te hubiese antojado a verdad. Pero la venganza era primero, ¿qué podría saber ella de ti? ¡vivía una fantasía! ¿qué idea podría tener sobre lo que había en tu corazón? Iba y hablaba de amistad, de unión y de amor, como si eso fuese todo lo que necesitases, casi como si viviesen en el mismo mundo. Y la odiarás. Detestarás que Sakura fuese nada y todo lo que querías. E incluso más que nunca odiarás su voz, repitiéndose en eco en tus pensamientos con la misma pregunta de siempre.

-

-

V.

El tiempo corrió y tres años después te encuentras frente a Sakura. Naruto y un par de desconocidos vienen con ella y es inevitable un altercado. Sus ojos ya no te miran cálidos y eso te enfurece. No sucede la gran lucha planeada pero la espinilla de esa mirada autosuficiente y retadora clavándose sobre la tuya te sigue afanosamente. Esa vez no hubo interpelaciones que ignorar ni palabras que decir, nada es igual. Y nada lo será, esa es tu conclusión pero tu vida seguirá igual.

-

-

VI.

Entrenamientos, luchas y más entrenamientos han llenado los espacios de los últimos años. Tenías una meta. Desde los ocho años la tuvo y la sombra de su razón te siguió hasta lo que eres ahora. Un traidor, un vengador y un estúpido. Siempre te habías cuestionado que habría más allá de tu propósito y siempre te habías reprimido al siquiera imaginarlo. Ahora lo sabías; no había nada. Sólo otra sombra, un corazón oscuro y otra venganza que cumplir.

Konoha.

Ese estúpido lugar. Pagaría. Debes destruirlo cómo ese sitio te destruyó a ti. A Itachi, a tus padres, tíos, primos y abuelos. A tu niñez y felicidad. A futuro.

-

-

VII.

Y así será. Tu furia arrasará mientras el atardecer te observa temeroso en un rincón. Ella estará ahí de nuevo, viéndote decepcionada y tú sólo desearás que se vaya. Porqué a pesar de todo lo vivido, hay un brote de vergüenza en tu interior, por todo en lo que te haz convertido y por todo en lo que te convertirás.

Su cuerpo es aún pequeño y sus ojos muestran cuanto dolor en ella hay. Eres culpable. Tú los mataste. Eres un asesino. Un vengador. No eres su caballero en armadura blanca ni su príncipe encantado.

Sabes que te odia y eso te hace sentir extraño. ¡Tú no debes sentir! No sabes la razón, pero eso duele, duele mucho y no haces otra cosa que observarla expectante.

—_¿Porqué lo hiciste, Sasuke-kun? _

Preguntará. Su voz está en tu mente, hablando una y otra vez repetidamente y tú sólo quieres gritar y desaparecer.

Idiota.

_Idiota._

**Idiota.**

¡IDIOTA!

¿Es qué aún no lo descubre? La detestas, repudias y aborreces. ¿Puede acaso haber alguien tan tonto? Aparte de ti Uchiha, claro está. Odias que te vea de esa forma y que así te exprese infinidad de cosas. Odias que no rogase lo suficiente años antes y que te dé la espalda en ese momento. Deseas cambiar tantas cosas, empezando por cada paso que ella da alejándose de ti.

Es tu última oportunidad y aguardas a ser claro y preciso para no tener que repetirlo. Esperas que todo se detenga excepto ustedes dos y que tu imaginación no te esté jugando una mala pasada al oír la misma pregunta de siempre viniendo de sus labios sobre su marcha detenida.

Pero sobre todo, esperas que tu estúpido murmuró llegue a sus oídos para que dé la vuelta nuevamente y regrese sus pasos hacía a ti.

—_Por ti._

_

* * *

_

**F.i.n (:**

* * *

Hey, dαgh disculpen lαs fαltαs, errores, y lo que seα que me tengαn que disculpαr (:

Sigαn votαndo, si yα votαste, no lo hαgαs de nuevo, ¿vα? xD

**¿Qué género te gustαríα leer en un fiction futuro?** Romαnce**+?**

• Humor • Friendship • Angst • Hurt/Comfort • Pαrody • Trαgedy

Y oh si, visiten mi perfil xD ¡los veré luego! xααu~


	13. Gajes del amor

**Summαry: **"Hola, soy Sakura Haruno y mi novio no se quiere casar conmigo."

* * *

•x **P**i_e_**z**α_s:_ x•

"Gajes del amor"

* * *

_I told you to be patient_  
_I told you to be fine_  
_And I told you to be balanced_  
_And I told you to be kind_

-

-

— ¡Uffffff! Eso si que es diversión

Una chica llegó y se sentó dos sillas a la izquierda de donde se encontraba él, interrumpiendo la poca paz que se puede conseguir en ese tipo de celebraciones.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el rato y perderte de toda la diversión? —Cuestionó, haciendo ademanes algo torpes con las manos para acentuar sus palabras— Si no te das prisa me robaré la fiesta y no podrás divertirte, eh.

Era linda, por lo que había podido notar. Tenía un _no-suave-a-la-vista_ tono rosado de cabello y una adorable figura ceñida a un sencillo pero provocativo vestido verde limón.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no podría robarme la fiesta por que sería algo muy exagerado y tomaría mucho tiempo.

Le había estado observando en tu estado de _no-me-voy-a-divertir-maldito-Naruto-idiota-gracias-por-la-invitación_ desde que se sentó en la mesa del fondo y la música empezó a sonar con estrepitosos ecos por todo el salón.

—Además, no creo que mis pies resistan tanto después de usar estos tacones. —Dijo, alzando un par de zapatillas plateadas sobre la mesa.

Tenía unas lindas piernas también. Era algo baja de estatura y esas zapatillas ayudaban mucho. Sería más divertido si se fuese a bailar de nuevo, pensó, con algo de resignación porque parecía que su acompañante no tenía intención de hacerlo. Al menos por un momento.

—Maldita cerda. ¿Pero no hay que contradecir a las novias, cierto? Recuerdo como se puso cuando le mencione que tal vez sería mejor que las damas de honor no nos vistiésemos de este verde. —Señaló su vestido— casi muere de la histeria y yo de las consecuencias.

Pero le gustaba hablar. Vaya que le gustaba hablar.

—Pero bueno, es su día y uno tiene que callar. Como tú. —Le miró acusativamente— ¿Eres hombre de pocas palabras, no? Mira que eso te resta un poco de puntos. No, no me mires así, estás guapillo y todo, pero como quieres conquistar chicas si te la pasas ahí, con esa cara de repelente y sin decir nada.

—No vine a conquistar a nadie.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! Eres del tipo _bad boy_. No viniste a conquistar si no a ser conquistado ¡ahora lo entiendo todo!

_¿Qué?_

—Mira, esto se parece mucho a una película que vi el otro día. Tú y yo seríamos como los protagonistas que terminan saliendo al terminar la boda y blah, blah. ¡Sería tan romántico! —Exclamó, sacando de su pequeño bolso un polvo compacto y retocándose con él—. Pero qué lastima. Ya tengo novio.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? Sólo el teme podría juntarse con personas tan desesperantes cómo él.

—Aunque me recuerdas un poco a mi novio. Si, si, si, con esa actitud. Igualitos. —Y calló. Observando la mesa de los novios—. En fin, ¿dónde están las maldi— ¡Hey, hey, mesero!

También era un poco torpe, según vio mientras ella corría para alcanzar al mesero. Y a las bebidas. Él también necesitaba un trago. Se sentía algo incómodo.

—Toma —le ofreció una copa— tal vez debería pedirle al mesero la botella. Vine a divertirme no a deprimirme por mi novio el bastardo.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, corriendo tras el mesero para regresar con una botella en las manos. ¿Qué había hecho_ tan_ mal como para merecer el estar escuchando cosas que no le interesaban?

— Cinco años —Soltó, mientras abría la botella— cinco años de mi vida en esa relación que no cruza la etapa del "noviazgo". ¿Sabes qué dijo cuando le insinué casarnos? ¡NADA! —sus mejillas se encendieron. Tal vez por indignación, tal vez por el alcohol—. ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú? Haber, dime.

—Yo no s—

—No, mejor no me digas. No quiero saberlo. ¡Agh, hombres! —Destapó el corcho de la botella— ¿Vas a querer? —Cuestionó, con una mirada que expresaba un sincero "será mejor que digas que no".

—Hn.

—¿No? Bueno.

Y se la empinó.

—Naruto e Ino apenas pasaron el año y míralos. Maldita cerda —masculló— ¡Estamos en su boda!

_Segundo trago._

—Hola soy Sakura Haruno y mi novio no se quiere casar conmigo. —Dijo, con cierto deje de sarcasmo y acidez—. Y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera sé si de verdad es porque quiero casarme. Siendo serios, creo que necesito saber que hay un tipo de compromiso entre nosotros. Ya sé que han sido cinco años pero como sabré que él no se irá mañana y me dejará con depresión suicida y diez kilos de helado y demás dulces mientras mi mejor amiga está de luna de miel ¿me entiendes?

—Hn.

—Eso pensé.

_Tercer trago._

—¡Oh, mira, la cerda va a aventar su ramo!

Y como llegó se fue. A trompicones descuidados y con el sentido de la orientación un poco atrofiado corrió hacia la multitud de chicas –y uno que otro hombre- que se arremolinaban, expectantes a la caída de las flores.

La mujer había dejado sus cosas en la mesa. Tal vez debería esperar a que regresara, de cualquier forma, los novios estaban por irse y ya no había mucho que hacer ahí.

Joder, las mujeres eran tan complicadas.

Reflexionó un poco acerca de su reciente conversación hasta que una cabecilla con cabello rosa se acercaba a la mesa y retomaba su posición anterior.

—Y bien, ¿Lo atrapaste?

—No. Pero alcance una rosa. ¿Deben darme crédito por eso, no?

—Hn.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se sentó uno más cercano a la pelirrosa.

—Sakura.

—Escucha, sé que quizá me excedí un poco con todo lo que dije acerca del compromiso y tal, así que no te preocupes que no—

—Sakura.

—…lo volveré a mencionar ni nada por el estilo. Creo que lo dije por el efecto de que tu mejor amiga se case y todo eso, así que—

—Sakura, yo no me iré mañana ni pasado ni los días que le sigan a esos si tú no lo quieres así. Estaré contigo tanto como quieras que lo esté y mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán de la noche a la mañana ni te dejaré comerte diez kilos de porquería a raíz de que me vaya por que no lo haré ¿comprendes eso?

—S-asuke-kun…

Sasuke estiró su mano hasta asir con los dedos un pequeño objeto brillante para después tomar la mano de Sakura y rodear uno de sus dedos con el.

—Y ahora Sakura Haruno, ¿aceptas a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe?

—Y-yo—

—Omite el anillo para servilletas, es un reemplazo temporal.

—¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!

—Hn.

—¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! Espera debo ir a despedirme ¡no tardo!

Kami-sama, ya había pasado lo peor. ¿Así que estas cosas son las que se hacen cuando uno está enamorado, eh?

_Hn._

_-_

_In the morning I'll be with you_  
_But it will be a different kind_  
_I'll be holding all the tickets_  
_And you'll be owning all the fines_

-

**Fin.**

¡Ah! qué bien se siente escribir fluidamente. ¿Qué tal? ¿Me ayudas a llegar a los 200 reviews? plz? xD

Bueno, he gastado todas mis excusas, así que ya no me disculparé con uds. siendo que la verdad es, que me he concentrado en otras cosas y he dejado Fanfiction a un lado. Aunque siempre pienso en él. Maquilo ideas 24-7 acerca de que escribir pero no siempre puedo ya sea por falta de tiempo o lo típico de llegar al documento y quedarme en ceros. No tengo fuerza de voluntad y cuando tengo tiempo libre y decido que es tiempo de escribir, me distraigo fácilmente.

Pese a que eso suene a otra excusa, pido que no sea tomada así. Extraño Fanfiction y extraño ser leída y leer. Así como un montón de cosas que no pondré ahora :) so, espero que todos estén bien (y que pueda terminar alguna historia, joder x)

¡Saludos!


End file.
